Visitors of the Darkness
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: One year has passed since Sasori died. What has become of Deidara and how is he coping with the loss of his love? SasoDei.


Disclaimer- I don't own any characters

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi didn't make you mad, did he?"

The masked marauder held his arms up in protection as if Deidara would strike him. The clay bomber looked down at his bare feet with a fixed glaze, intense enough to leave an unsettling feeling in the pit of Tobi's stomach.

"You didn't do anything, Tobi. Now please leave. I need some time alone."

"Senpai?"

Tobi silently left the room and closed the door. He was glad to be out of there. The mood that was concentrated in the dark room felt like a choking smog that was enough to kill someone. Tobi, as childish as he was, knew something was wrong with Deidara. The problem was that the blonde wouldn't let him help.

Deidara lied on his bed and pulled the worn sheets over his head. Not even the darkness comforted him. The dark was no longer warm; it was cold and unforgiving. It gave light to his worst sins and awakened the evils that lurked in every corner. He couldn't see how he was still alive.

"It's been a year now…"

Tears he knew all too well rose to his eyes and revealed everything he had been hiding. They stung and made him cringe at his own weakness. They were a silent tranquilizer that soon put an end to his pain.

He was dreaming now, but it felt like reality. His room was dark with the only light shining under a distant door. His mind felt like it was in a drunken stupor.

"_Deidara…"_

He perked up at the distant voice.

"_Deidara"_

The voice was at his ear now, clear as day. It was so familiar. He felt warm hands place themselves on his shoulders and someone nip at his ear. He turned around to see the body and-

"Deidara-senpai, it's lunch time!"

Blue eyes snapped open as someone pounced on his bed. Tobi sat above him and laughed.

"Tobi can't believe you slept until noon."

Deidara groggily got up and followed Tobi to the kitchen. He was just too upset to get angry at Tobi. Now he wanted to know who was calling him in the dream. He knew the voice, but couldn't put a face to it.

The kitchen was loud as ever with every Akatsuki member trying to get their hands on food. There were several boxes of pizza lined on the counter and with soda sitting by the sink. Deidara stood in the doorway watching the frenzy. They all looked like a group of crocodiles fighting for fresh meat.

Tobi came back to Deidara with an entire box of pizza and a bottle of coke.

"C'mon, senpai. We can eat in my room."

The blonde was dragged to Tobi's room without objection. Tobi's room was probably the liveliest of all the headquarter chambers. Brightly colored posters of famous ninja were everywhere and plushies were piled high in corners. Deidara swore he saw a Hatake Kakashi plushie in the mix.

The two men sat down and turned on the television. Tobi picked up a pizza slice and pushed his mask up just enough to eat. Deidara sat staring at his lap. His eyes seemed lifeless and cold, like those of a widow staring out to sea for her husband lost in the seas tumult.

Tobi lied down and put his head in Deidara's lap. Staring up at him, Tobi could definitely tell that this wasn't the Deidara he knew. Deidara, only over the course of a few hours, had lost his ruthless, unforgiving personality. Deidara was now nothing more than an empty shell of his former self. Tobi knew Deidara would be better by tomorrow, but this was the first time Tobi had seen the full effect of death upon Deidara. Tobi didn't know much at all about Deidara's previous partner, but they must have held something special about the other in their hearts.

"Senpai?"

Tobi realized that Deidara had fallen asleep.

"Wow, Tobi really does have ADD! I didn't hear senpai at all."

Tobi got up and scooped Deidara's limp body into his arms. He carried the man back to his own room and tucked him under the covers.

"Goodnight, senpai."

Tobi flipped of the lights and left his friend to rest. Deidara just rolled onto his stomach and subconsciously buried his head into the pillows. The dream rose to his mind again.

"_Deidara…"_

There was that voice again, right behind him. The warm hands were still on his shoulders and he could feel the presence that those hands belonged to. Deidara didn't move, afraid that he would disturb the odd peace that had settled between them. The figure gently tugged the black cloak away from Deidara's body and let it fall to the ground where it disappeared into nothing. Deidara's arms were raised above his head and the purple under-shirt that clung tightly to his chest was removed.

Deidara brought his arms back to his sides and shifted uncomfortably as goose bumps formed over his whole body. The other put his hands to Deidara's back and traced every small detail delicately with his fingers. Their thumb ran along the edge of the shoulder bone and two fingers ran down his spine, pressing lightly in different spots.

The stranger wrapped his arms around Deidara's torso while nudging away the blonde hair to press his lips to the back of Deidara's neck.

"_You haven't forgotten me, even after a year."_

The voice ghosted over the pale skin. Deidara placed his hands over those on his stomach and spoke softly.

"Sasori…"

Deidara turned in his arms and looked down at the slightly shorter male. Sasori hadn't changed, even in death. His fiery hair was tousled and his pensive eyes remained locked on Deidara. The blonde brought his hand up to Sasori's face and brushed his bangs to the side. He leaned down and planted a loving kiss on the puppeteer's forehead. Sasori smiled at him and led Deidara to the ground.

Sasori sat above Deidara on his hands and knees, and proceeded to kiss him. The two had agreed to never use their tongues when kissing as it wasn't thought to be beautiful; just the fact that they were together, and connected in someway, made it intimate. Deidara hadn't felt loved like this since before the jinchuuriki incident. His body and soul craved the attention and made him shiver in anticipation.

The red-head moved from the lips to his collar bone where he began to suckle and nip at the skin. Deidara mewed like a kitten at the treatment. He tenderly brushed his fingers across Sasori's cheek and traced his jaw line up to the ear with his thumb. Deidara let one of his tongues tease Sasori's ear with soft laps to the earlobe and the sensitive skin behind the ear. Sasori only faltered once, quickly regaining composure. He moved down a little lower and bit the small nub. Deidara cried out due to the over-sensitivity of his body and arched his back. He could feel a small smile creep onto Sasori's face. Sasori began to give the other nub the same treatment until both were fully perked.

"Why?"

Deidara was finding it hard to speak now, except in small bouts. Sasori stopped his movement down to Deidara's navel and laughed softly.

"_Do I need a reason to love you?"_

Deidara was in awe. Even alive, Sasori had never told him how he felt. Sasori thought that the word 'love' was too strong to use on any one person, and that love never lasted forever. Since Deidara had a different mentality of things, he would usually get huffy and insulted.

Sasori broke his train of thought as he began to prod at his navel.

"I-If only we had whipped cream."

"_Why? It wouldn't taste as good as you."_

Sasori slid his fingers into the waistband of Deidara's pants and pulled them off. He took a hold of Deidara's cock and softly stroked it.

"_You've grown Deidara."_

The bomber blushed. He was talking about the seven inches in his hand. Sasori rubbed his finger over the very sensitive head and wiped away the pre-cum. He brought it to his mouth and seemed satisfied with the taste.

"I think I'm gonna-!"

Sasori stopped what he was doing to lessen the urge.

"_Not yet…"_

The puppet master put his tip to Deidara's entrance and slowly pushed in. Deidara groaned at the initial pain and spread his legs further apart to give Sasori room. Once fully in, Sasori pulled back and thrust in again, hitting Deidara's sweet spot and making him cry out in pleasure. Sasori repeated his actions several times before deciding to switch to a new position. He lifted Deidara up so that the blonde was sitting on him, and continued his actions. Deidara clung tightly to the body before him and moaned. He began to move his hips in time with Sasori's thrusts, increasing the pleasure ten-fold.

"I-I can't -!"

"_Together Deidara…"_

Both men threw their heads back and rode out the intense release. They fell backwards so that Sasori was lying on Deidara.

"I love you Sasori."

Deidara opened his eyes to see that Sasori was gone. The darkness they were shrouded in began to disperse. Soon enough, Deidara was staring at the ceili8ng of his room, now awake.

"That was too real…"

"Senpai!"

Tobi threw open the door, letting the light pour in.

"C'mon, the leader made a cake and we're honoring Sasori! You don't want to miss it!"

Deidara stood up and followed Tobi out of his room.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

Deidara was silent for a moment before answering.

"I think I'll be fine now."

Tobi smiled behind his mask and ran down the hallway. Deidara looked back into his room and sighed. He closed the door and went after Tobi. He never saw the ghost standing in the corner, a smile on his lips.

"_Deidara…I love you."_

**Did all you SasoDei fans like this? I hope you did. It was my first Naruto yaoi. If you liked it, tell me what was cool and give me constructive criticism. I'd appreciate that.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
